Una nueva desgracia
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Una vez más Candy sufre un infortunio más en su vida, pero no es un ser querido ni tampoco un amor perdido... De hecho esta vez ella se lo buscó


Lunes

Candy estaba enfrente de unos inversionistas japoneses, a su lado estaba George el asistente como tutor y leal sirviente de Albert, el hombre de bigote y traje negro se le acercó al oído y dijo a la rubia pecosa

-Señorita Candy, deje de comer golosinas por un momento y ponga atención a la junta- Susurró George en el oído de la menor quien no se inmutó y siguió devorando galletas y dulces indistinta a lo que decían los empresarios nipones en la junta

-¡Chui shite kudasai!- La reprimió uno de los empresarios nipones con tal de que prestara atención, Candy inflo adorablemente las mejillas haciendo que los mayores apartaran la vista un poco avergonzados por sus pensamientos, George estaba molesto por las acciones de los empresarios como de la propia rubia pecosa le arrebato los dulces y se los comió él lo que dejó a los japoneses con gotas en su cabeza

-¡Buaa! ¡George!- Lloriqueó la hija de los Ardley

(…)

Martes

-Dorothy ¿Me trajiste mis dulces de guayaba?- Llamó Candy sentada en el sofá verde viendo la tele mientras la ex sirviente de los Leagan, una pelirroja de coletas trenzadas y ojos carmín se acercó aunque por alguna extraña se vestía de maid, es decir traje clásico de sirvienta pero con falda corta y medias largas hasta la pantorrilla junto a un escote que relucía sus pechos.

-Aquí tienes sus dulces señorita, pero, ¿No cree que debería dejar un poco las golosinas? –Dijo preocupada la sirvienta

-No- Dijo la rubia pecosa secamente sin prestar la más mínima atención a la advertencia, Dorothy resignada y sin ganas de discutir con su jefa y amiga, optó por retirarse antes de verse tentada a rebatarle su vicio a su ama y señora.

(…)

Miércoles

-¡Está delicioso! -Dijo Candy mientras comía pastelillos con Annie y Patty junto con Clin

-Si esto es lo mejor-Dijo el coatí metiéndose a la boca un gran trozo de pastel de fresa

-Oigan, no deberían comer tantas golosinas o se enfermaran- Dijo preocupada la castaña de gafas

-Patty tiene razón les saldrán caries si siguen comiendo de esa manera- Alertó pero la rubia pecosa y su amigo peludo solo se miraron cómplices del crimen sonriendo por su malicia

Ambos se rieron malévolamente miraron por unos segundos a sus dos amigas tomaron los pastelillos y salieron corriendo para comérselos todos, las dos chicas miraron preocupadas a ese par aunque Annie sonrió divertida por lo bajo, por las acciones de su amiga, cuando se trataba de algunas cosas como los dulces su amiga de toda la vida era sumamente infantil.

(…)

Jueves

Terry estaba en la pequeña oficina donde Candy se encargaba de algunos asuntos de la familia Ardley aunque las intenciones tanto del inglés como de la pecosa eran bastantes distintas

-Bien Tarzán pecosa, ya terminé la misión y espero mi recompensa- Dijo sensual el castaño acercándose predadoramente a los labios de la rubia pecosa, colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de la menor y la otra en su barbilla y unió sus labios tiernamente adentrando su lengua lentamente a la cavidad de la chica saboreando el sabor característico de esta pero alcanzó a detectar un sabor un poco desagradable para él, algo que él no solía comer pero si su adorable Tarzán Pecosa como la llamaba.

Un insoportable sabor a dulce que no lo dejaba disfrutar del manjar que representaba la boca de la más joven opacaba completamente el sabor fresco y un poco dulce de su boca sustituyéndolo por uno de caramelo de fresa, el contacto duro menos de lo que él hubiese querido pero definitivamente odiaba los dulces según el solo servían para decorar la mesa del ángel que tenía por amante.

-¿Podrías dejar los dulces ya?- Dijo el badboy inglés irritado gracias e ellos no había cobrado sus honorarios como era debido

-No quiero- Candy se le quedó mirando un rato y cuando entendió que lo que no le había gustado a Terry era el sabor a dulce para fastidiarlo lo tomó y le dio un buen beso de tres minuto sin permitirle al mayor apartarse

-¡Oye!- Tomó una gran bocanada de aire en un momento normal eso le hubiese encantado pero ese no era el caso y pensándolo bien rectificaba su pecosa no era un ángel, más bien un demonio disfrazado de ángel

(…)

Viernes

-¡Mierda jefe! Tu gusto es extremo- Gritó efusivo Jimmy al ver las cantidades industriales de dulces que le llegaban a Candy por su cumpleaños.

Las protestas no tardaron en hacerse por el resto de la pandilla como de los niños del Hogar de Pony, la señorita Pony y la hermana María se encargaban de que dejaran de mandar eso mientras el guardián más extremo de la familia Ardley, Stear el inventor que por cierto desempeñaba su papel como el referee, le daba a los concursantes con un extremo concurso de quien comía más dulces dejando como indiscutible campeón a la rubia pecosa con:

\- 3 kg de chocolate

\- Dos bolsas de chupapops

-Una caja de bombones de edición limitada con relleno de caramelo

\- Una bolsa de gomitas

-29 bolitas extra picantes

\- Y un helado

-Eso fue jodido-Dijo uno de los niños concursantes antes de caer inconsciente por el exceso de azúcar en su sistema

-Hola Candy, vaya por cómo hablaba ese niño creí que tenías muchos más dulces-Dijo sonriendo despreocupado Archie

-No, no fueron tantos, ese George siempre exagera- Dijo la pecosa claramente mintiendo cosa que el pelirrojo elegante pasó por alto

-Bueno aun así no te los comas o te saldrán caries

Y como si tuviese voz de profeta…

(…)

Sábado

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Anthony tranquilamente al notar una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Candy

-No es nada solo me duele un poco la cabeza- Dijo la rubia pecosa tratando de formar una sonrisa

-No importa ven tengo sueño, vamos a dormir-Candy lo siguió hasta el cuarto del chico amante de las rosas donde se desnudó hasta quedar solo en ropa interior, mientras que el rubio se puso una yukata pero cuando el mayor tocó a la menor se alteró un poco por la fiebre que tenía.

El joven amante de las rosas juntó su frente con el de su pecosa en un intento de medirla mejor confirmando sus sospechas, la menor tenía algo de fiebre nada para preocuparse mucho pero no le vendría mal una revisión con la vieja enfermera Mary Jane, médico oficial de los Ardley.

-Vístete vamos con Mary Jane- Dijo tranquilamente mientras se cambiaba y le arrojaba su ropa a Candy quien solo gruñía, odiaba a los doctores y más cuando era esa anciana amargada, si esa vieja momia no fuera miembro de los Ardley ya estaría durmiendo con los peces.

(…)

-Esa torpe solo tiene caries, llévala con un dentista - La cara de Candy demostraba un auténtico pavor acto seguido desapareció en una nube de humo, todo gracias a los jutsus que aprendió viendo Naruto.

(…)

…Un rato después…

-No puede ocultarse, señorita Candy- Dijo irritado George ya que el pobre Anthony se vio en la penosa necesidad de avisarle a los demás amigos y miembros de los Ardley

-Candy, debes ir con un dentista o te dolerá más tarde- Habló Archie preocupado por el bien de su amiga

-No me importa- Sonó la voz de la rubia pecosa como eco sin dar señales de su posición

-Muy bien, parece que esto tendrá que ser a la fuerza- Dijo Terry con un toque sádico en la voz, provocando un escalofrió en todos los presentes menos Anthony y Archie, de eso no tolerarían aquella amenaza del inglés aparte de que nadie quería que el inglés capturara a la rubia pecosa ya que podía hacerle cosas no muy sanas en la cama (Ustedes me entienden)

Ese día Candy se escapó de todos a pesar de que había una revolución en la mansión Ardley por su culpa y ni siquiera apareció a la hora de dormir ni en su habitación.

(…)

Domingo

-Ahh….. nmn… aaa….-Archie alcanzó a escuchar los pequeños gemidos de dolor provenientes de la cocina, entro silencios mente a la cocina para encontrar a Candy comiendo felizmente un rompe muelas (Un dulce grandotote, un poco más pequeño que un puño) rojo con blanco.

Mayor fue su sorpresa al notar que lo rojo desaparecía y aparecía cuando se lo metía en la boca dándole a entender que era sangre de ahí los gemidos de dolor pero a la rubia pecosa no le perecía importarle mucho el hecho de que sangrara su boca parecía más atenta a descifrar el sabor del dulce.

-Candy- Susurró el pelirrojo para sí mismo sabía que no podrían hablar y él no podría capturarlo solo por lo que opto por buscar a los demás o mejor dicho a Anthony y a Terry que eran los únicos con el corazón tan frio como la hombría bien como para no caer en las artimañas de Candy (Por alguna razón los dos galanes terminaban sucumbiendo ante su belleza).

(…)

Unos minutos después…

Los galanes y protectores estaban escondidos detrás de la puerta ocultando su presencia como si cazaran a un conejo llevaban una red la cual Archie dudaba mucho que les sirviera

-A la una, a la dos, a la tres ¡Ahora!-Dijo George lanzándose contra la indefensa castaño que al sentirlos rápidamente interpuso una mesa entre ello y salió por la ventana, Terry la siguió mientras George le disparaba uno que otro dardo tranquilizador en un vano intento de acorralar a su jefa pero en un rápido movimiento el badboy tomó a la rubia pecosa de una muñeca y lo acorraló con su cuerpo sacando un jadeo de la menor por el choque con el piso.

-Señorita Candy, no sea cobarde y vaya al dentista-Dijo George acercándose lentamente pero su andar se detuvo de golpe cuando Candy lo miró fijamente con los ojos llorosos y suplicante, al parecer ya conocían ese juego, estaba en su plan "Hacer un drama".

(Insertar unos segundos de una tonada dramática de Candy Candy o de algún anime que conozcan)

-No quiero, por favor no me hagan ir- Los corazones de Anthony y Terry se aceleraron

-Haré lo que me pidan- Dijo la pecosa con una cara que decía "Viólenme o tengan sexo conmigo si pueden pero no iré" Eso despertó más de una pasión y un estremecimiento entre ambos galanes que se miraban y se decían "¿Qué te parece si hagamos un trío?"

-Podemos ir otro día después de todo- Dijo lento y embabosado Anthony, Terry mientras tanto sentía que se le paraba el taxi al ver esa cara de llanto y George tuvo que rendirse ante un suspiro, solo no esperaba rendir cuentas ante Albert que estaba en un viaje de negocios en Latinoamerica pero… No debía rendirse ante esa niña insolente.

-Señorita Candy, ¿Cree que caeremos en eso otra vez?- Dijo neutral el noble sirviente el cual tuvo que atar cuidadosamente a la menor y la cargó como si fuera un bulto sobre su hombro y se fue sin dejar a algunos de los galanes calenturientos reprochar o aceptar la oferta de la rubia pecosa

-¡No!…..-Gritaba y pataleaba Candy mientras a la distancia Eliza y Neal solo disfrutaban verla sufrir por cosas triviales como estas

-Viejo, ¿Crees que esté bien que vaya sola con George?- Preguntó Terry con una gotita de sudor en la sien

-Sí, eso será lo mejor. Después de todo es el leal sirviente del tío Willy- Dijo nervioso Anthony sonriendo de medio lado al menos confiaba en el hombre de traje negro

(…)

En el dentista…

-¡No quiero George! ¡Ten piedad no me dejes con él!- Rogaba ya desesperada la rubia pecosa

-Cálmese señorita Candy, no puede ser tan malo…..- El sirviente de bigote se calló cuando lo vio entrar al dentista tenía un rostro desagradable con las uñas maltrechas los dientes afilados y blanco perla en pocas palabras traía la "Pinta de Nosferatus"

-¿Decías?...

-Seguro que no es tan malo como parece- Dijo inseguro el sirviente de bigote mirando fijamente la dentadura del dentista

-¿Cuál es el problema chicos?- Dijo el aterrador hombre

-Le duelen los dientes- Dijo George señalando a Candy

-No es cierto, él miente… Yo estoy perfecta es el que necesita que le arreglen los dientes- Dijo la pobre rubia pecosa que estaba con la cara azul

-Bien los revisare a los dos -Dijo tajante dejando un poco choqueado a George el cual miró fulminante a su pobre jefa, esa pecosa idiota cavó dos tumbas por el precio de una

-Pero si solo era ella -Dijo aterrado George señalando a la rubia pecosa

-Vamos George, no seas cobarde- Dijo la pecosa mirándo al sirviente de una forma que decía "Si voy a sufrir, tú también sufrirás"

-Bien que así sea iré yo primero- George, el sirviente más leal como el más valiente entró dejando a Candy amordazada afuera y fue ahí donde en menos de nada la rubia pecosa como los demás asistentes conocieron el verdadero terror, comenzando por un leve rato de silencio hasta que de pronto algunas cosas empezaron a romperse, luego una risa malévola y después los gritos de horror y agonía del pobre sirviente acompañado de un taladro.

Una vez más el lugar entró en silencio

-Eh… George, ¿Estás bien?- Dijo Candy en la sala de espera esperando que le contestaran pero nunca pasó, en cambio salió el dentista el cual cargó a la rubia pecosa a lo tipo princesa a la habitación, su rostro ya estaba azul por los ruidos pero se puso completamente pálida cuando vio al pobre sirviente tirado en un sillón con los ojos como espiral, la menor trató de zafarse por todos los medios pero no funcionó.

Una vez más el consultorio se convirtió en otra escena de horror similar a cuando le pasó con George, risa malvada, sonidos de máquinas horribles, gritos y lloros de miedo y terror que se extendieron por todo el lugar, sin duda fue uno de los peores días de la siempre y eterna desdichada Candy.

(…)

3 horas después en la mansión Ardley

-¿Y como les fue en el dentista?- Preguntó burlón Albert quien había regresado de su viaje de sus negocios, el rubio estaba viendo los rostros pálidos de los dos pobres afectados

\- La señorita Candy tendrá suerte si no pierde los dedos- Dijo un poco orgulloso George mirando de reojo a Candy la cual llevaba cargando ya que la habían tenido que sedar con una dosis para un elefante, en eso el rubio patriarca llevó a la rubia pecosa a su habitación ya que era la más cercana y lo acomodó en la cama se recostó a su lado y durmieron el resto del día no sin antes hacer sus labores nocturnas con ella (Ustedes me entienden).

Y he aquí la razón por la que nadie quiere llevar a nuestra querida pecosa al dentista por lo tanto difícilmente la dejaban comer más de tres dulces al día


End file.
